


The Empire of Aegir

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Face-Sitting, Gangbang, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Inspired by @Fancy_pants multiple Ferdinands in FEHeroes. Ferdinand clones himself for the 'good of the world' not necessarily the good of Hubert.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	The Empire of Aegir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SIGF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGF/gifts).



Home was just beyond the horizon ; sanctuary, love and comfort. He could almost smell the familiar scent of fruity tea wharfing in the air. As a connoisseur of coffee Hubert could still appreciate the finer qualities of tea. His tastebuds had been vigorously trained by the continual consumption of lips. He could almost feel the warm comforts awaiting him; embraces, fleece blankets and a blazing fire. As one with ice running through his veins, he had been educated about the virtues of warmth with nights and lazy days spent in Ferdinand's arms. He could almost hear the familiar song of his lover's voice dancing on his eardrums. As one whom never really enjoyed the frivolous activities such as theatre and the opera, he had been trained to enjoy the flamboyance of Ferdinand's voice by him being incapable of hushing. 

There it was, the splendid regal domain of House Aegir. The building was like a temple with grand stairways and imperial columns standing guard. Ornate carving detailing the history of Adrestria covered the walls turning the building into an art gallery and a book. To add to the maximalism of the stately home were windows of cherry glass. 

As he drew nearer he could see a figure standing in the doorway. A beam of happiness transformed his lips from his business frown to a loving smile. Ferdinand, his Ferdinand was standing outside to greet him. Eagerness had to be reined in, he yearned for embraces and was tempted to ask his horse to gallop. Composure was key otherwise Ferdinand could make him do anything he pleased. Closer still and he could see the bright smile igniting the surroundings and a coffee pot just waiting to be poured. What a wonderful welcoming he was going to have, sometimes Ferdinand could spoil him rotten. 

As he dismounted, servants took his horse back to the stables for water and rest. Hubert thanked them briefly before his lips were claimed by Ferdinand. A kiss made him forget everything he was going to say and an embrace reminded him how lovely it was to be home. 

"I am glad that you have made it home from the capital. I am excited to begin our festive activities. The interior is decorated with seasonal flair. For some reason I demanded more red and gold candles than normal. Tomorrow the trees outside will sparkle." He was full of life and sunshine despite the wrath of winter's cold that surrounded him. No matter how much rain fell, his spirit would never be dampened. One kiss soon became uncountable as Hubert's face was smothered with them. Hubert would have returned the kisses but Ferdinand gave him little opportunity to 

"I," kiss, " am, " kiss, "glad," kiss; there was no point trying to complete the sentence until the rampant kissing had ceased. Hubert patiently waited, allowing the kisses to be unleashed until Ferdinand made his jaw ache.

"I do enjoy your company when you are affectionate." Hubert was finally able to smooch with tenderness and consideration . They exchanged nose rubs and a few secret smiles they reserved for each other.

"I will have more time to be affectionate with you. A whim, a fleeting thought has been turned into a tremendous idea. " Ferdinand could not restrain himself, Hubert was grabbed and dragged within by his tie. With the raw power and excitement of the motion, it was lucky that no coffee was spilt. Hubert was left breathless by his effervescent giddiness. "I do not understand. You are not retiring early are you? I forbid you from doing so. Your ingenuity and hope is essential to the smooth running of the Empire." 

Ferdinand couldn't help but laugh at the incorrect assumption. "I have no plans of retiring. I don't know how you got that impression. You know how enthusiastic I am about my work. There just isn't enough of me to do all the good I would like to do." 

There was no choice but to abandon his coffee on the nearest flat surface as Ferdinand continued to use his tie as a dog lead. The pace of the march to the lounge nearly made Hubert tumble. Ferdinand did not relent the manhandling and rough guiding until he burst through the door to reveal...

12 x Ferdinand Von Aegir.

Hubert blinked rapidly to clear his eyesight. Surely his eyes were fooling him or he was suffering from hallucinations. His eyes widened, they were rubbed until they watered, and then he stared, widening them further. Tic tic, tic toc, the endless chime of heart became faster until the beats were not distinguishable as single motions. One laugh, and then another and then another on a repetitive loop until he seemed abnormal. The hard laughter lacked fluidity, he seemed to punch them out of a tourniquet. Dry and croaky, soon his laughter was suffering as it was pulled asunder by coughing. 

"Everyone, this is Hubert." Ferdinand gleefully bellowed, parading Hubert like a circus act. 

Hubert had lost count the number of times he had counted them. They were all smiling, tea in hand, chatting, gossiping and performing flamboyant gestures. 

"Do not worry there will be no confusion! Each Ferdinand has a different name. Happy, Joy, Cuddly, Warrior, Ambition, Sweet, Positive, Smilie, Glee, Merry, Confident and me." Ferdinand seemed oblivious to the shock and horror displayed by Hubert. Hubert pinched himself to check that he wasn't dreaming. So far everything appeared to be real. He hadn't wandered into a nightmare, or a messed up fairytale. There were 12 Ferdinands!!! 

"Are there any physical differences." Hubert's staring had come to the conclusion that they were identical, or the differences were slight and unnoticeable. 

"Nope, physical perfection is before you." Hubert groaned at the response . The complexity of every day life had grown beyond all expectation. He was certain to mistakenly kiss one of them or discipline the wrong Ferdinand for Ferdinand-like behaviour. In an argument there would be one him against 12 Ferdinands. Those odds were unfair! He would never win an argument again. 

"Would you excuse me. I think I need to lay down." Hubert quickly excused himself. This was simply too much to take. He needed time to process everything. Ferdinand watched him hurrying away. He did not seem bothered about the sudden exit. Hubert had just come home . It was normal for him to want to rest. 

An hour later...

Footsteps, a creak of floorboard, a chuckle and the scent of orchard fruits as someone sneaked in the outskirts of the room prowling, hunter, closer and closer until the muscular silhouette stood at the end of the bed. Beneath the blanket he growled, tackling trouser leg with teeth on the way up. Hubert nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the abrasion of teeth through the fabric on his cock and a tug which left his bottom half naked. This was followed by burning, a trail of hot kisses up his thigh and a tongue which seemed to singe his leg hairs. Hubert moaned, enjoying the mauling of his slim thighs by mouth. Ferdinand was certainly being fiesty, he liked it. 

"Ferdinand!" Hubert gasped as his cock was seized by the shaft and the bud slurped and licked like an oversized lollipop. His back arched, every muscle twitched and coiled as arousal felt like feet upon the coals. "Ah fuck!" Hubert was a panting and squirming mess of pleasure as he was swallowed and inhaled entirely with much relish. 

Kisses, as sweet as honey, as gentle as feathers were powdered all over his face. In his hot and bothered state he snogged Ferdinand's face off, sucking his lips until all the breath had been stolen and thrusting his tongue in his mouth to find the sweet tea flavoured moisture within. Arousal meant that his mind had yet to process the fact that he was making out with two Ferdinands. 

"Come and help me down here Sweetie." The Ferdinand between his legs beckoned as he invited the other Ferdinand to join him. Hubert was certain he was dreaming, two Ferdinand's tending to his cock was the stuff he fantasized about. He moaned in deep, haze inducing arousal as one Ferdinand lapped up the pre cum from the head whilst the other licked and sucked his balls. 

Hubert trembled from his overstimulation. His mind had started to awaken, realising that he was part of a multiple Ferdinand orgy. There was a choice to be made; he could listen to his mind screaming at him to stop the craziness whilst his cock begged for more. His choice was made for him when a third Ferdinand joined the action. Joy playfully nipped at his ear before wrestling it with his teeth like a dog playing tug of war. His lips were treated in a similar manner, nipped and sucked until they were swollen. 

Confident Ferdinand had pulled Hubert's legs into a V. As he held them in position he used them to thrill himself. His slimy cock was sandwiched between his calves and rubbed vigorously against his leg hairs. The leg hairs tickling his cock felt simply fantastic, surprisingly fantastic. Sweet Ferdinand ploughed two finger up his anus whilst his tongue flicked the head of his cock. Hubert squirmed at the initial discomfort before he was distracted by an assault of teeth on his nipple. Joy Ferdinand was playing rough, biting, pulling, squeezing and pinching the nipple and surrounding area. Pain and pleasure combined in the blender of his body which escorted his mind to new dizzying highs.

It was too much, an excess of pleasure which made his mind spin and there was more to come. Warrior Ferdinand's went unnoticed by Hubert as he hurried over to claim a part of Hubert's body as his. Undressing was performed with haste before his planned position on Hubert could be taken. He literally pounced on Hubert and smothered his face with his buttocks. 

His mind had given up screaming at him and instead just relaxed and rid the crazy rollercoaster ride. There was too much to process and to feel, all sensations just seemed to swarm into one hive and sting his cock. All the world seemed to centre there except for a powdering of bliss through his veins. He was being fingered to ecstasy by rapid pumping fingers, whilst his cock was being licked, and his nipples were being mauled and his face sat on. He gasped, panted and coughed into the rim of Confident Ferdinand.

Chaos! Everything was absolutely chaos, guilt churned in his stomach, he was cheating on his Ferdinand with other Ferdinands. That did not make any sense! Logic had been well and truly defiled and bastardised. They were all, in essence, his Ferdinand but with a specific trait enhanced. How can he cheat on Ferdinand with Ferdinand? Just wrapping his brain around anything when his cock was being gobbled up like ice cream was impossible. There was no point locating his limbs, they had spasmed and jolted in all directions. The only part of him that had a huge sign pointing at it was his hot, throbbing cock, nothing else made sense except for horniness.

Sounds bounced from Ferdinand to Ferdinand at a hectic pace until they merged into one giant swarm of sweet bees. From pleasure his senses were deceiving and confusing him. Sensory overload had consumed his entire being. He came, but the relief did not follow, he was forced trembling into a howl of moans stifled by an anus. He had no idea what had gotten into the Ferdinand playing with his nipples, he seemed intent on sucking them off. When he attempted to check on nipple sucking Ferdinand by moving his face was between juicy buttocks, he as distracted by yogurty secretion all over his calves.

They had swapped places, he was certain of it, even if he couldn't tell the difference between them. The Ferdinand who had been 'freaky' with his nipples must be on his foot. He felt like he was trying to suck the skin off his toes. The one with the talented fingers and mouth had a face covered in cum, a few strands of hair had been fused together by it. He was content laying by him, just holding hands and pressing little kisses upon him. He decided to focus on that Ferdinand and bury his face in the strands of silky honey.

"Come on Ferdinands, let him rest now. When I said you could play with him, I did not mean you could gang up on him and use him as a sex gym." Hubert nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his Ferdinand speak. When he tried to speak, a million words escaped his mouth at once which resulted in just a noise. He shot upright and mouthed apologises without words. Why had the ability to construct a coherent sentence forsaken him? 

Ferdinand climbed on the bed and held his head to his chest. "It is okay my sweet Hubie. We are all here for you. You never need be 'Ferdinandless's again. " The other Ferdinands cuddled in around him, each either hugging a different limb or resting their head on him. Hubert was still dumbfounded. Was this heaven or an elaborate murder plot? 12 Ferdinands overreaching to everything, 12 Ferdinands sharing insider jokes, 12 Ferdinands all wanting his affection! How was he going to cope?


End file.
